


Apple Pie

by issiefrancis



Series: Life Isn't Pretty [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: Erin and Holtzmann have their first real date even though they've technically been going out for a while. A whole lot of fluff.





	

"It's _Friday_!" Holtzmann barrels into the firehouse dressed in the nicest outfit Erin's ever seen her wear. It's a pair of dress slacks and a crop top underneath suspenders.

"Hi," Erin smiles.

"We're going on a _date_!" She picks Erin up in a fireman's hold, not even remotely romantic. "We're going on a date."

Erin giggles, pounding her back with a fist. "Put me down!"

"We're going on a da-ate!" Holtzmann sings, depositing Erin on her desk and kissing her. "I love you," she murmurs, pulling away for a second.

"I love you too," Erin murmurs.

"Ready to go-o?" Holtzmann is back at the singing, giggling like a ten year old with a fart joke.

"I'm not wearing this on our date." She's wearing sweatpants and a stupid singlet.

"But you look so good," Holtz deadpans. "Here, I brought you everything you need." She unzips her backpack and tugs out a carefully folded plastic bag.

"You're perfect," Erin says, kissing her nose. She ducks into the bathroom to change and finds her favourite knee-length red dress and her comfiest heels. How did Holtzmann know? Erin smiles to herself, enjoying the feeling of being beautiful for a few moments. She quickly applies a light dose of make up, then emerges, slightly nervous, to Holtzmann.

"My stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing-" Erin cuts off her girlfriend by kissing her, blushing. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Holtzmann grins. "After you, milady."

***

Holtzmann stops at an Italian place that they often eat lunch at and runs in. "We're going somewhere else, just let me get the food!"

Erin sits in the car, picking her nails, suddenly nervous. This is the first time they've been on a real, proper date. Does she have to act any different? Does Holtzmann hate this whole formal affair? Is this all because of some stupid offhand comment she made when she was feeling shitty?

"Erin. Babe, stop stressing." Holtzmann opens Erin's door and gives her a long, slow kiss. "Nothing's changing. Just you and me, hanging out like usual. Breathe." She waits until Erin nods and smiles before she puts their dinner into the picnic basket on the back seat.

"Thanks, Holtzy."

"Any time, babe." Holtzmann squeezes her hand quickly before pulling away from the kerb.

The radio plays soft, slow, romantic music, and Erin loses herself listening to the lyrics and Holtzmann's singing. " _Tell me, girls like girls like boys do, nothing new_."

Before they get to their destination, there's a sticky moment where Holtzmann almost-but-not-quite slams into a little Suzuki, and the picnic basket in the back seat topples over.

Erin reaches over and rights it, hoping nothing has spilled or been destroyed.

A few minutes later, they park a few blocks away from the Empire State Building.

"Holtzmann, you're such a cliché." Erin grins, already knowing where they're going.

"You know the mayor owes us big time." Holtzmann dashes around and opens Erin's door for her, laughing at Erin's giggles, kissing her on the cheek. Erin relaxes a little, holding Holtzmann's hand loosely as they walk to the building.

Inside, Holtzmann drops the Mayor's name and banters with the guards, who let them go up with a wink and a nod. "Have fun, ladies." They take the elevator to the 102nd floor, then Holtzmann tugs her up the stairs to the floor above.

"Romantic enough for you?" Holtzmann giggles to show that she's joking. Erin offers a small smile in response. "Have a seat, milady," Holtzmann says, offering her prime real estate in the centre of the picnic blanket.  

A baby stereo picks up playing the same song from the car, the food is carefully laid out in front of them, and Holtzmann pours them both generous glasses of wine.

"Happy anniversary," she smiles, holding up her glass.

"It's our anniversary?" Erin asks.

"We've been dating for a month."

"Have we ever," Erin laughs, clinking her glass with Holtz's and taking a large sip.  

They cuddle for a few moments before Holtz makes grabby hands at the take-out boxes. "I'm starving, let's eat." Erin happily agrees, and they do nothing but munch for at least ten minutes.

Somewhere in the middle, Holtzmann produces two blankets with arm-holes and offers Erin one. Erin wraps herself in it, then feels Holtzmann's front against her back as she cuddles her. They stay like this, murmuring sweet platitudes to each other, until Holtzmann burps loudly. Erin laughs, and gets a light poke for her troubles.

"Oh, there's dessert, too!" Holtzmann adds, pulling out a carefully wrapped package. "I baked," she says proudly.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was going to need a hazmat suit on this date," Erin deadpans.

"Shut up!" Holtzmann hits her playfully. "It's good!"

"You tried it?"

Holtzmann grins guiltily. "I had to make sure it was okay!" She pulls back the cloth with a flourish, proudly bowing her head and not looking at the pie.

"Holtz…" Erin giggles. "Holtz, it's wrecked."

The top has been smushed in, probably by that nearly-hit Suzuki and the rapid braking.

"Oh, damn!" Holtzmann's face falls dramatically, her bottom lip literally quivering for a moment.

Erin tentatively reaches out a finger and runs it through the apple filling, and then pops it in her mouth. "Still tastes okay," she reassures Holtz.

"Okay?" Holtzmann brightens up, looking mock-offended. "I'll have you know I spent seven hours on it! _Okay_!?"

"Yeah, and you let us down at the crucial moment. Much like in bed sometimes." Erin grins, pleased with her joke, until Holtzmann lobs a handful of apple at her, laughing.

"What was it you said last night? ' _Oh, Holtz, oh-_ '" Holtzmann does a marvellous impression of Erin in bed, until a handful of pie hits her in the face in return.

"Shut up!" Erin is blushing, even though there's no one for miles.

"' _That was the best orgasm I've ever had_.'" Holtzmann adds.

Erin throws a handful of crumbs, which stick to the sticky apple, making Holtzmann look remarkably like the _after_ in a sunscreen commercial.

"Mmm," Holtzmann licks off the bit closest to her mouth. "Yum."

Erin laughs, then leans over and kisses her. There's sticky cinnamon-flavoured filling in their mouths and on their faces and Erin doesn't think she's ever been happier. They giggle and pull away from each other, still hugging closely.  

"Now is it romantic enough?" Holtzmann asks, arm around Erin as they watch the city lights from the highest building in the city.

"There's apple pie in my bra," Erin says, still smiling uncontrollably. "But this was fantastic. I didn't mean what I said… about us not being romantic. I love it. I was just hormonal and-"

Holtzmann puts a sticky hand over her mouth. "I know. I love you, too."

They kiss. And then more. Erin can now say that she's had sex on top of the Empire State building, but she doesn't think that'll ever come up in Never Have I Ever.

"Never have I ever had an orgasm on top of the Empire State Building," Holtzmann murmurs, echoing her thoughts.

Erin passes her the abandoned glasses of wine and they both drink to that. "You know," she adds, "I take back what I said last night. _That_ was the best orgasm I've ever had. Also, I think I'm just going to be saying that every time we have sex, so you can just ignore me."

"I would never," Holtzmann giggles, kissing her sloppily. "But that's what all the girls say." She tries to wink but it kind of turns into a blink, and then Erin realises how tired she is too, and they fall asleep wrapped in the blankets and cuddled up together, not waking until the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that <3 it's not quite the same as the other two but it felt like a fitting end. Follow me on tumblr at itsanizzyb. Love y'all!  
> PS I'm trying to sort out my series bc I mixed them up by accident last time so don't worry if the series title changes!


End file.
